


Sweet no one

by Harry4Louis2015



Category: Flowers - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry4Louis2015/pseuds/Harry4Louis2015
Summary: This is a poem that come to me tonight and I feel a deep need to sharedo not copy I own full rights





	Sweet no one

Sweet no one

Good by sweet no one  
Knocking on my door  
I wont answer  
Im not ready  
For what you ask  
Its green land that I seek  
But cant put down my walls long enough to see the fields. 

Wish I was brave sweet no one  
So I could take you in my arms,  
And we could hold each other forever 

Dance and sing in those green fields  
But I don’t see that coming true  
I must hide, be safe  
For the darkness come to get me sweet no one

With my hand outstretched  
I hit my boundaries  
Not able to move past this wall,  
Over to the fields with you  
I wish I could 

So I turn my back  
And head in the opposite direction 

Sun beams down now I must love only myself  
It gets hard as the months and the years go by 

Feeling your pieces missing from my soul  
Day by day I go

Praying for another chance at green fields  
Another chance to be braver then what I was  
So hold on sweet no one  
I may come some day  
Into the green fields.


End file.
